In The Closet
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow hate each other, even when their in a secret relationship, they hate each other. Or at least they think they do.
1. Chapter One - Ichigo

Grimmjow and I... We used to hate each other a lot, sometimes I still think we do. But right now was not one of those times, not with his arms around my waist and his tongue shoved in my mouth. We got along quite well when neither one of us could talk. Too bad this could only happen in the privacy of his or my room.

We're high school seniors, he's actually a year older than I am, but he's not the most attentive to his studies.

"Fuck Ichigo..." He mumbled against my mouth. I responded back with a content sound.

How did two sworn enemies end up like this? Well it happened last summer, right after exams. I saw him walking through the park late one evening when I was coming home from Renji's house. First came some light verbal jabs, before I knew it I was sucking dick for the first time in the bushes. I honestly can't answer how it went from point A to point B, the bottom line is that from that point on his hands were all over me whenever he got the chance.

Grimmjow pushed me down on his bed, his hands slipping under my shirt and up my bare sides as he took the light blue piece of material up over my head.

This guy loved to bite, I had so many hickeys. I made sure that they were placed where no one would see. Once he left a giant purple one on the side of my neck. None of my friends would shut up about it, it stuck around there for about a week. The only good part of it was how gleeful Grimmjow was when he'd see it at school.

"_Holy Fuck Kurosaki, who the hell gave you that thing you slut? I'd like to shake their hand."_

When he said it, I almost choked. Renji and Rukia had both jumped in as my "saviors" which only made the blue haired asshole laugh hard and long.

I shivered as he teased one of my nipple.

"Grimm..."

"GRIMMJOW!"

He was off of me in the blink of an eye panicking. That was his sister Nel, she was a really nice freshman, but she didn't know I was here.

"YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ARE HERE, I LET THEM IN."

No.

Another one of those days where I had to hide in his closet for an unknown amount of hours while his piggish friends talked about the most idiotic things.

Grimmjow shoved me towards his closet. Since we started... doing what we're doing, he had moved his bed so that it was right beside his closet, so that if anything were to happen he could just push me into it, shove the door closed, and make sure no one prodded around. This was one of those times where I remembered how much I hated him.

The closet was small and used to smell terribly before I sorted it out. If I had to spend time in there...

He shut the door behind me, I locked it from my side (another thing that had changed because the lock used to be on the other side but he accidentally locked me in once for a few hours). The lock on the wrong side of the door managed to confuse Ulquiorra until Grimmjow made up some lie about how he accidentally ripped the old door of the hinges and made a mistake when purchasing the new one.

I sat down in the soft beanbag chair at the bottom of the closet and took out my phone. I set it to silent and decided that this would be a good time to talk to Rukia about her party.

"Grimmjow, the fuck are ya doing." Ew. Nnoitra, he was still in high school too, he was an idiot. I complete and utter idiot. I was pretty sure he hated me since the moment he saw me back when we were in middle-school, the guy is really tall you see and well... I accidentally punched him in the crotch. He never forgave me, not that I asked to be forgiven. Actually Grimmjow still mentions it from time to time, he thought it was funny.

"I was about to jack off til you two assholes showed up."

"Why don't you go out and get a girlfriend?" Ah. Ulquiorra, he was weird, always had this sad expression on his face. He was my age in my grade, he's actually going out with a good friend of mine so I see him more often than I want. He better not hurt Orihime, I initially thought that. But now I realize that she may be doing more damage to him than everyone thought, her food, sometimes it has adverse effect. Thats the nicest way to put it anyway. He always readily eats what she gives him too... What a trooper.

"Where did ya get this shirt, its too small for ya."

Shit. My shirt is still on his bed. I felt my heart beat increase, how is he going to explain what another guy's shirt is doing in his room. Breath Ichigo. They don't know its yours.

"Grimmjow... This shirt looks familiar." Holy shit. Of course Ulquiorra would notice, I wore it last week when Orihime had brought him to the movies with her.

"It looks like it's Kurosaki's. It is Kurosaki's, the pizza stain from last week is still on there."

Ok, before you judge me, I washed the shirt. Well Yuzu, my sister, did. But I gave it to her a few days after the stain first happened and she couldn't get it out. It was a small stain though, on my shoulder. Because Renji was beside me and Renji has a problem with food dropping out of his mouth when he hears something funny.

"Man... Were ya gonna jack off to Kurosaki's shirt? Where the hell did ya even get this?"

I covered my mouth before I snorted. Nnoitra is a grade A asshole, but I have to admit that this was going to end up being a golden conversation. It's too bad I had no one but Grimmjow to talk about it to.

"N–no."

Smooth Grimmjow.

"I saw that punk ass punk at the gym and I stole his shirt... yeah. So he had to walk home without a shirt in the cold."

Can we just take a minute and engrave "punk as punk" into our minds.

It was quiet outside the closet.

"Yeah, yer a criminal fer sure."

I can just picture Nnoitra's expression. Must look just like the time Kenpach, the boys phys. ed teacher, brought his 5 year old, pink haired daughter to school and she spent most of the class pulling on Nnoitra's hair and calling him "spoon man". Confusion, because most little kids think he looks like something that crawled up from hell. Actually most people do.

"Believe me."

Yeah, believe him guys. He just got this "punk ass punk" good earlier.

I scrambled with my phone, ignoring the messages Rukia sent me. I texted Grimmjow.

Punk.

Ass.

Punk.

From the other side of the door I heard a noise between a snicker and a whimper. Looks like he got my texts.

"What's so fuckin' funny?"

"None of your damn business."

How were these two best friends? Then again, who was I to ask this when I hated the guy but spent most of the time getting fucked by him.

"Whatever. Are ya coming tonight?"

I heard about the party one of Grimmjow's friends was throwing, his name was Starrk and he had graduated two years ago. His little sister hung out with Nel a lot even though they were at separate schools.

"No. Nel and Lilynette are going to go to their friends house, so I could. But I need to work on this fucking paper."

I actually helped him on it, thats how wonderful I am. He's done.

"Don't look at me like I grew an extra head Nnoi, I don't want to be stuck in high school forever, Ulquiorra understands. I don't want to graduate at the same time as Nel."

"Fine. We'll see you monday then."

His friends then left, finally can get out of the closet. Four knocks on the door alerted me that I was in the clear and that he had locked his door.

As soon as I opened the door he grabbed me and began to kiss my neck.

I gently pushed him off though, "I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"Fuck then. I should've gone to the party if we weren't going to fuck."

Something in my stomach tightened, like I was upset at what he said or something. Sex and homework really was all we did.

"You can probably still go, its early," I murmured as a picked up my shirt. I guess I'm never wearing this shirt ever again. This sucks, it was one of my favorite shirts. Thats probably why I felt kinda sad, or at least thats what I'll tell myself.

"Yeah, I'm going to head out."

The knot in my stomach tightened. This is the first time I ever felt like this though. I threw on my hoodie and made sure my phone was in my pocket.

"Nel's gone, so you can go out the front."

"K." Was the last thing I said before showing myself out of his room.

Late October was chilly, today it looked like it would rain too. I decided to walk at a faster pace, this way it would only take me twenty minutes to get home instead of the usual thirty. I wasn't even a few meters away from Grimmjow's house before a slight rain started, it became heavier.

Great, I'm going to get a cold right before Rukia's Halloween party.

A car I recognized as Grimmjow's drove past me. Thanks for asking if I needed a ride Grimmjow. Thanks.

I felt an immense hatred towards him, I'd no doubt snap at him the next time I saw him. I'm going to make sure that non of his friends or him will be at Rukia's party. Not that Byakuya would let them anyway, they're the kind of people he considered to be trash. Ulquiorra would have to come though, Orihime would be crushed if he wasn't there.

When I reached home it was already dark, I was soaked to the bone. Nobody was home, I remembered that Dad was working an overnight shift at the hospital and Yuzu and Karin were with their friend Ururu.

Another night alone for Ichigo. I flipped the light switch only to find out that the power was out. The hell, its not even a strong storm. A flash of lightning alerted me that it was getting stronger. The faster I could get into my bed the better, thunder and lighting, heavy rain. It reminded me of my mother. How we were out when the rain started... And how she was covered in blood when the first flash of thunder struck.

I still have nightmares on days like this one.

This was something nobody talked about. Even the people who hated me were quiet on the subject. Not even Nnoitra taunted me about it. For all I know though, Grimmjow didn't know, didn't care either because the topic of my family never came up with him. The only reason Nnoitra knew was because it happened in middle-school, the only time I've ever liked him was the two weeks when I came back and he left me alone.

I'm sure people talk about it while I'm not around, specifically around the date it happened in April. Thats how I know Ulquiorra knows, Orihime must have told him because he gave me weird looks when he thought I wasn't looking.

I used to really hate the looks, like they were judging me about my murdered mother...

My pocket lit up, I got a text.

From Renji.

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

This is why Renji is my best friend. But I don't want to make him walk around in this weather. Thats what I told him when I replied to his text.

I went up to my room and threw my phone on my desk, I stripped and changed into some dry clothes.

I hope that party was cancelled because of the weather.

My phone lit up again, I found a disappointed reply from Renji and a brand new text from an unknown number.

"_I saw you leave Grimmjow's house."_

For the second time today, my heart beat increased. My hands became sweaty and the I felt sick to my stomach.

My first instinct was to text Grimmjow.

"_Somebody knows."_


	2. Chapter Two - Grimmjow

Fucking Kurosaki, coming over and not even putting out. Fucking Nnoitra and Ulquiorra for turning him off. And now that I was at this stupid party, fuck everyone here too.

"Grimmjow, what the hell crawled up yer ass and died there? Don't ya see all these bitches looking at ya like they wanna strip ya?"

Well no shit I could see them, and a few months ago I would've gone for it. This brings me back to what I was saying before. Fuck Kurosaki. I stuck my dick in him and now he's the only thing I want. I mean, I couldn't even get it up for Halibel, have you even seen her? She's perfect.

And thats when I told her. Yes. Halibel knows about me and Ichigo. Thank whatever higher power is out there that she does too, even I can admit I need to talk to someone about that orange haired shit stain and his freaking moody-ness. One minute he was making me feel like the luckiest guy on earth, the next he was all over Abarai.

Fucking Abarai.

"Grimmjow, yer spacing out again."

"Shit," I took a sip of beer. I didn't even like beer. "I should never have shown up here."

"Grimmjow."

Fuck yes, Halibel, she always shows up when you need her. I was about to greet her when my phone when off, it was from Ichigo. He better apologize for cock blocking me, there better be an invitation to his house attached to that apology.

"_Somebody knows."_

Shit. Fuck.

"I gotta go," I drank the rest of my beer. This stuff was weak so I should be fine driving even in this shitty weather.

"What? Ya just got here,"

"Sorry Nnoi, bye Hal."

Nnoitra yelled something after me but didn't come chasing me. Somebody knew about me and Ichigo. Why didn't that scare me as much as it should? Everyone knew Ichigo wasn't straight, even his friends who would never admit it out loud, I didn't care about what people said about me...

Oh yea. Because we're Grimmjow and Ichigo. And we've fought since the minute our eyes met.

God. What would Nnoitra say. Besides swearing and throwing up in his mouth, he'd have a fit. His best friend was a "fag".

The weather was shitty, but I pulled up in Kurosaki's driveway, thankfully they had one that was covered, not exactly a garage but it would do. I knocked as hard as I could on the side door of his house, the one I always used. Wonder what he'd say when he saw my face.

The door swung open, "Wha– What are you doing here?"

"I leave a fucking party for you, and you greet me like this you little bitch?" Fuck Kurosaki, you should run into my arms and kiss me, I'm like your savior.

"Who the fuck did you tell?" That didn't come out the way I had hoped. I could tell since Ichigo looked angry all of a sudden. When he gets mad he scrunches up his nose, it's really fucking cute.

"I didn't tell anyone!"

I shoved him out of the way, "Then how could anyone find out?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe when you told me to walk home instead of driving me?"

Is this why he was in a pissy mood? Because I didn't drive him home? How fucking adorable. I took a moment to really look him over. Wearing shorts that go up that high on his thigh should be illegal. Though, I could barely see him though as I stepped further into the house. He seemed to noticed as he mentioned that the power had gone out.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Yea, I'm already here aren't I? Might as well stay, driving here was a bitch."

I kicked off my shoes as he locked the door behind me, Ichigo was all fidgety. I'm not sure if it was because he thought someone knew we were fucking or because he was back in the mood.

"Look Kurosaki, so what if someone knows, maybe they want to join in and make it a threesome," I said this as a grabbed him around the waist.

Oh. I was so getting laid tonight, he's all flustered in my arms.

"Let's go to my room."

Fuck Yea.

In the dark, this house was hard to walk around in. I stubbed my toes three times and bashed my elbow against a wall. Then again, it was probably hard because I was groping Ichigo's ass whenever I could. We got up to his room, he immediately pulled the curtains closed after locking the door behind us. It was so fucking dark, how the fuck was a going to find his hole now.

I chuckled at how stupid that sounded in my head.

"Whats so funny?" I was about to retort but I felt his body get really close, one of his hands cupped me through my pants.

This was way better than that fucking party.

* * *

Shit. I fell asleep, but it was still really dark out. The power was still out, I searched for my phone on Ichigo's bedside table. Only 2 am? Maybe I should wake Ichigo up for another round, he can ride my dick again.

A new text too. It was probably Nnoitra, the guy cussed like his life dependent on it, he pretended to not give a shit about anything, but frankly he was the biggest mother-hen, as Nel called him, out there.

"_Did you have fun fucking Kurosaki?" _

Wha? This wasn't Nnoitra. Definitely not.

Ichigo shifted beside me, my arm pulled him a little closer.

"Grimm," dazedly, his eyes fluttered open my cell had illuminated his face.

He squinted at the message on the phone before his eyes widened.

"I got one too!" He sat up, the blanket falling off his shoulders. No, bad dick, don't start getting hard, this is important.

"Thats why I messaged you, someone texted me that they saw me leave your house."

If he had told me that, a few hours ago that could've meant anything. But whoever just texted me, they knew I had sex with Ichigo, and thats the real disturbing thing, nobody's around and the curtains are pulled.

"They have got to be bluffing. Look, they probably saw my car here, and said that to get a reaction outta me."

Ichigo didn't look convinced.

"Hey so... Can you blow me?"


End file.
